zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghirahim
:This page is about the character. For the boss fight, see Ghirahim (boss). Ghirahim is one of the two main antagonists of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is a white-haired humanoid being with purple eyes and a long tongue, and wears flamboyant clothing covered in diamond patterns. He is the lord of The Surface during the events of the game. He is actively hunting Zelda, and is able to detect her presence. He possesses knowledge of the Goddess Sword, and the power that it holds. Ghirahim wants Zelda so he can use her as a vessel to break the seal of the ancient demon king Demise, and though he initially does not care if Link lives or dies, he becomes increasingly frustrated with the boy's interference in his plans. It is eventually revealed that the form he normally takes is not his true self. When Link encounters him at the Sealed Grounds Ghirahim takes his true form out of anger which resembles a black version of Fi with white hair and arms. Interestingly a red diamond is on his belt in his "human" form while the same diamond is located on his chest in his spirit form. The gem serves as his only weak spot in his spirit form. Biography Ghirahim is the humanoid representation of Demise's sword, created by Demise to break the seal on him and resurrect his master. Near the beginning of the game, Ghirahim summons a huge, black tornado up to the sky, which knocks Link and Zelda off their airborne Loftwings. The first time Link encounters Ghirahim, at the Skyview Temple, Ghirahim is trying to break through the door to the sacred chamber, where he says he can sense Zelda, and that he'd have had her already, had not "that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away". This greatly angers Ghirahim. He decides to take his frustration out on Link, seeing as, "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." He decides that Link isn't much of a threat, however, and declares, "I promise up front I won't murder you... No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Throughout the battle, he criticizes Link for being a novice who telegraphs his moves. By the time Link eventually defeats the Demon Lord, Ghirahim can no longer sense Zelda's presence, and decides to stop toying with Link and leave. He also decides to let the boy live for the time being, but threatens him with death if their paths ever cross again. The two later meet inside the Earth Temple, where Zelda was held captive. Furious to learn that she escaped his lackeys a second time, Ghirahim calls on Scaldera to kill Link, in hopes of relieving his anger and stress. "It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!" After Link travels through the Lanayru Mining Facility, he finally meets up with Zelda and Impa at the Temple of Time. But the reunion is cut short when Ghirahim appears, creating a barrier to impede Link. He then goes after Zelda, but is stopped by Impa's own barrier. During the confusion, Zelda tosses Link the Goddess's Harp. Ghirahim manages to pierce Impa's barrier, but is unable to finish her, as Link interferes, buying Impa and Zelda enough time to cross the Gate of Time. Just as they do, Impa destroys it so Ghirahim cannot follow them into the past. Greatly incensed by Link's interference, Ghirahim retreats, vowing that, when next they meet, he will make Link suffer so badly that the boy will "deafen himself with the shrill sound of his own screams". Later on in Link's quest, Ghirahim awaits the hero in the boss room of the Ancient Cistern, regally perched atop the giant statue, Koloktos. After expressing his annoyance regarding the fact that Link is still alive, Ghirahim brings the inanimate Koloktos to life with a snap of his fingers. The two then cross paths yet again at the Fire Sanctuary, where a rather upbeat Ghirahim claims he and Link are bound by a "thread of fate", then shows him a series of old drawings that confirm the existence of a second Gate of Time (which is at the Sealed Grounds). Since Ghirahim doesn't yet know the location of the second gate, he offers Link a deal: reveal the location of the Gate of Time and his life will be spared. Link refuses, leading to another fight between the pair. At the start of the battle, Ghirahim reveals a portion of his true form: as a cracked pattern of black lines crawls up one side of his body, his arms blacken. "Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you...breathless?" Despite this, Link manages to defeat Ghirahim again, forcing the demon to retreat, although not before vowing to "drag Link into everlasting torment." After using the Triforce to wish for the destruction of Demise, Link reunites with Zelda just as she wakes up from her long slumber. The reunion is interrupted when Ghirahim appears and captures Zelda, then declares that he will go to the past and revive Demise there. Groose tries to stop him, but is kicked aside. Ghirahim begins the ritual to free Demise as Link arrives to stop him. Ghirahim attempts to slow him down by erecting a magic barrier and summoning hordes of Bokoblins, but Link manages to fight his way through the hordes of enemies and confronts Ghirahim. Having had enough of the youth's constant meddling, Ghirahim decides to personally put an end to Link in his true form: a dark-skinned, white-haired humanoid creature with metallic skin, much like Fi. He also reveals his true nature as a weapon. This leads to their final showdown. He states that he'll kill Link by bludgeoning him, and then knock him off a ledge and land a finishing blow on Link when he finally gets bored. He even has a pet name for the maneuver: "the endless plunge" (a strategy that Link ends up using against him). Though he loses, Ghirahim reveals the ritual was continuing all throughout their fight. Zelda's soul is ripped from her body, and Demise regains his original form. Soon after Demise's revival, Ghirahim is forced by his master back into his true form as Demise's sword (seemingly much to Ghirahim's delight). After Link defeats Demise, the sword that is Ghirahim shatters, putting an end to his existence. Personality At first glance, Ghirahim appears to be calm, confident, and collected, although very flamboyant. He often acts gentlemanly, speaking eloquently and formally introducing himself to Link. He even shows a slight sense of sportsmanship at the beginning, promising not to murder Link, as it would be unfair. He is quite arrogant, holding himself in high regard and preferring to be indulged with his full title: Lord Ghirahim. He also exhibits traits of narcissism, which are especially evident in his second fight with Link. He has little concept of personal space, as he seems to relish invading Link's. He also has a flare for the dramatic, and enjoys using broad gestures. He is extremely eloquent; his speech patterns vacillate between refined formality and uncomfortably close intimacy. He exudes confidence and egotism, although he freely acknowledges his character flaws. During their first fight, he mocks Link's combat ability, calling him a novice for telegraphing his attacks. This overconfidence is what eventually leads to his downfall; he will come to regret not killing Link while he still had the chance. He will later admit to having been a fool. Beneath his calm exterior is a violent and sadistic psychopath. To his core, Ghirahim is merciless, and enjoys bloodshed. This shows quite graphically in the way he constantly licks his lips during a fight, and even licks the blade of his sword after landing a hit on Link, during their second battle. Ghirahim loses himself to uncontrollable rage, easily finding excuses to take his anger out on Link. He also enjoys intimidating and toying with his victims, frequently teleporting behind Link during battle, and making colorful threats, such as promising not to kill him but rather beat him within an inch of his life. As the story progresses, his composure progressively shatters, and his mannerisms and speech become more melodramatic, colorful, and violent. His apparent derangement hits its peak shortly after Demise is successfully revived, as Ghirahim cackles without end at his success, then laughs insanely upon being forcibly reconverted into Demise's sword. es:Ghirahim Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters